


Can't shake this feeling

by DrWinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерека нет дома. У Дерека вообще нет дома.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't shake this feeling

Стайлз шкерится. Натирает пальцы мылом, ацетоном, а потом выдавливает на ладонь крем, складывая тюбик пополам. Протирает рот салфеткой и зажёвывает жевательной резинкой без сахара, потому что углеводы – фактор риска возникновения кариеса. И всегда широко улыбается, когда Дерек вдруг поднимает на него хмурый взгляд. Будто не знает, что тот не запрещает ему курить, - _так ведь интереснее_.

На улице едва ли не минус, когда он негнущимися пальцами пытается прикурить, а из зажигалки выбивается только одинокая искра, не желающая превращаться в огонёк. Стайлз отшвыривает её в сторону и возвращается в дом за спичками. Которые поджигают сигарету с четвёртого раза. Неприятный вкус разливается во рту аммиачной плёнкой, и он бросает в рот ириску, крепко затягиваясь.

Дерека нет дома. У Дерека _вообще_ нет дома.

Но Стайлз упрямо повторяет, что его место там, где он, и Дерек, кажется, иногда делает вид, что верит.

Стайлз разбит, раздавлен подобно насекомому, не к месту приземлившемуся на обеденный стол. Но он упорно раз за разом пытается собрать себя по кусочкам и склеить, заштопать, _воскресить_. Сигарета обжигает пальцы, и он отправляет её за перила крыльца, засовывая руки в карманы штанов.

Завтрашний день вроде как богат важными событиями - за исключением теста по органической химии, который можно подсмотреть у Айзека, - но значимость их резко падает до нуля, если Дерека нет рядом. Дерека _никогда_ нет рядом. Дерек где угодно – в Нью Йорке, в лесу, в полной жопе, пахнущей пиздецом, - не со Стайлзом.

Стайлз давит рвотный позыв и делает глубокий вдох. Разворачивается и заходит в дом, где проходит в кухню и садится за стол перед включённым ноутбуком. На экране открыто окошко с программой, отслеживающей местоположение Дерека – красная мигающая точка на карте, - и Стайлзу даже _не стыдно_. Разве что перед отцом, но тот давно не живёт с ним.

Непрочитанные от Скотта копятся во входящих – Стайлзу лениво чистить папку, - и он нехотя ругает смартфон – в айфоне можно удалить историю сообщений целиком. Но настырный и упёртый до тупости Скотт просто так не сдаётся. Стайлз честно старается всеми силами – новый порог и окна благоухают древесным ароматом, отравляющим организм Скотта. _Стайлз не виноват, что так вышло_.

Урчание в животе напоминает ему, что с момента последнего приёма пищи прошло не меньше суток. Стайлз отыскивает завалявшийся кусочек пиццы и отправляет его разогреваться. _На 1:20_. Почти как 12.01. Стайлз стискивает челюсти и возвращается к ноуту.

Скотт никогда не умел правильно расставлять приоритеты. Герой двадцать первого века должен уметь выбирать, где геройствовать, - толпа восхваляет даже спасителей надрывающих горло кошек. Скотту был одинаково важен прохожий наркоман и член стаи, раздираемый альфами. Неправильно сделанный выбор – и Стайлз желает лучшему другу смерти, испепеляемый жгучей внутренности болью.

Стайлз вздрагивает под громкое пищание микроволновки. Достаёт пиццу и жуёт безвкусный кусок теста, превратившийся в резину.

Скотт не должен был подставлять под удар Питера. Иначе Дереку бы не пришлось разодрать горло наставившему на того пистолет полицейскому.

Скотт не должен был сдавать Дерека копам только потому, что так было безопаснее для всех остальных. И Дерек бы сейчас не бегал по всей Северной Америке, скрываясь от погони.

И Скотту уж точно не следовало прикрываться статусом альфы и упрекать Стайлза в том, что тот неразборчив в своём выборе.

Стайлз вытирает жирные ладони об штаны и с ногами забирается на стул.

Он ненавидит Скотта. Скотт виноват в том, что Дерек считает Стайлза неподходящей для него парой. Ведь Дерека так просто в чём-то убедить, если у тебя большое сердце и честный взгляд.

Стайлз плюёт на всё и ждёт Дерека – Дитон как-то сказал ему, что всё в мире имеет цикличность. Закончится круг ада, который они уже проходили раньше, и начнётся новый.

Курить интересно. Потому что Дерек, не любящий запах никотина, на секунду дольше задерживал на нём тяжелый взгляд, ощутив, чем Стайлз пахнет.

Внушать Дереку, что дом Стайлза – его территория, интересно. Потому что так Дерека чаще посещала эта мысль.

Ввязываться в дела стаи, рискуя жизнью, интересно. Потому что Дерек непременно бы разгребал говно, состряпанное Скоттом, в непосредственной близости от Стайлза.

Стайлзу интересно разбивать себя в крошку, потому что Дерек каждый раз с интересом наблюдал за тем, как он приходит в себя.

Стайлзу интересно. И больно, когда части его сердца нет рядом.


End file.
